Damn Black
by nessh
Summary: Tahun keenam. Marlene McKinnon sadar dia jatuh cinta pada Sirius Black.


**Disclaimer : I did NOT own the characters. Marlene McKinnon isn't an OC.**

* * *

 **Damn Black**

 **by**

 **nessh**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Marlene McKinnon, usia 16 tahun, merasa dirinya orang yang paling tidak beruntung dan bodoh seantero Hogwarts.

Kenapa?

Karena dia jatuh cinta pada Sirius Black. Sirius _freakin_ Black. Orang bodoh mana yang jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki yang jelas-jelas _playboy_ kelas berat. Semua orang tau Black berganti pacar sesering dia mengganti baju atau melorotkan celana Severus Snape.

Tapi Marlene jatuh cinta padanya. Dia tau Sirius anak baik, dia hanya bandel. Mungkin tingkahnya ini salah satu cara Sirius untuk melawan kedua orangtuanya. Seperti masuk ke asrama Gryffindor contohnya. Sirius tidak ingin mengikuti jejak keluarganya yang tidak pernah meninggalkan asrama Slytherin. Sirius membuat orang-orang mempertanyakan status ' _dark family_ ' yang selalu membayangi nama Keluarga Black. Sirius adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia berani menentang keluarganya, menentang semua yang orangtuanya ajarkan padanya, dan meninggalkan status sebagai penerus keluarga Black beserta segala kemewahan yang gelar itu janjikan padanya.

"Mar?"

Marlene tersentak dari lamunannya dan menoleh, mendapati sepasang mata hijau cemerlang menatapnya. Lily Evans, salah satu sahabatnya.

"Oh hey, Lils. Ada apa?" tanya Marlene polos.

Lily mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Kamu bercanda? Mar, kamu bengong selama pelajaran. Untungnya, Professor Binns tidak menegurmu, atau lebih parah lagi, memberimu detensi."

Marlene mengulum senyum. Hanya Lily yang menganggap serius pelajaran sejarah sihir yang diajarkan oleh guru dan hantu paling membosankan seantero Hogwarts. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan pelajaran satu ini selain Lily. Kebanyakan orang memilih untuk tidur (bahkan Remus Lupin beberapa kali tertidur di kelas ini!) dan James Potter memilih untuk melihat Lily. Marlene bisa melihat Alice berusaha menahan tawa di belakang Lily.

Lily menoleh dan wajah Alice serta merta berubah menjadi tanpa ekspresi. Mata Lily menyipit, dan Alice hanya memamerkan senyum tidak bersalah andalannya. Lily menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Marlene.

Marlene bangkit, mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk membereskan tasnya, dan menyampirkan tasnya di bahu.

"Ayo ke aula besar, aku _lapar._ " Marlene mengapit lengannya ke lengan Lily, menyeretnya keluar dari kelas sebelum Lily memulai ceramah panjang lebarnya mengenai pentingnya sekolah lagi.

Lily memutar matanya, namun mengikuti temannya.

* * *

Marlene tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Potter tidak pernah berhenti mengejar-ngejar Lily walau Lily sudah menolaknya berkali-kali, membakar rambutnya, mengirim puluhan burung untuk mengejarnya, belum lagi puluhan detensi yang harus Potter (dan Black, kadang Remus dan Peter juga ikut terseret) jalankan sebagai akibat dari upaya Potter untuk mendapatkan Lily. Walau beberapa bulan belakangan sikap Lily pada James sedikit melembut. Mungkin Lily sedikit merasa kesepian karena dia tidak lagi bicara pada Snape. Atau karena akhirnya Lily mulai luluh pada Potter. Atau karena Potter memang mulai berubah belakangan ini.

"Wooohoooooo! Pesta butterbeer malam iniii!" teriak Sirius Black begitu dia masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Membuyarkan konsentrasi Marlene yang sedang berusaha mengerjakan esai sepanjang sepuluh inci untuk McGonagall.

"Daaaan permeeeen! Siapa diantara kalian yang siap menyambut pertandingan Quidditch besok?!" James Potter melompat ke atas meja dan mulai menebar-nebar puluhan permen pada siapapun yang ada disana.

Remus dan Peter yang mengikuti di belakang mereka hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala mereka. Kadang, Marlene bertanya-tanya kenapa dua orang pendiam seperti Remus dan Peter sangat akrab dengan orang seperti Potter dan Black.

Marlene tidak tahan dengan keributan di ruang rekreasi yang semakin menjadi. Ia menutup bukunya, dan hendak berjalan ke kamarnya saat Sirius berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Mau kemana, McKinnon? Tidak suka pesta?" tanya Sirius, lalu ia menenggak butterbeer dalam satu kali teguk hingga habis.

"Aku mau ke kamarku, Black. Kalau kamu tidak ingat, kita punya peer transfigurasi untuk lusa."

Sirius mengibaskan tangannya. "Tenang. Kami akan menangkan Quidditch besok, dan Minnie akan senang, dan lupa dengan peer itu."

Terkadang, Marlene bingung darimana Sirius mendapatkan rasa percaya diri setinggi itu. "Benarkah? Professor McGonagall akan memaafkan itu hanya karena kalian menang Quidditch?"

"Yap."

Marlene menghela nafas. "Semoga beruntung. Sekarang aku harus pergi keatas."

Sirius tidak bergeming. Dia nyengir saja dan tetap menghalangi akses menuju tangga.

Marlene menghela nafas lagi. "Black, minggirlah."

Sirius berjalan ke pinggir, memberi jalan pada Marlene, kemudian membungkuk dengan gesture berlebihan. "Silahkan, _milady_." Ujar Sirius dengan seringai lebar khasnya.

"Diamlah." Gumam Marlene sembari berjalan menaiki tangga. Dia sangat yakin pipinya bersemu. _Damn Black._

Kamarnya sepi. Minus Lily yang sedang membaca Hogwarts The History untuk kesekian kalinya. Alice tidak terlihat, mungkin dia sedang bersembunyi di lemari sapu bersama Frank Longbottom. Lagi. Semoga kali ini mereka tidak ditemukan oleh Professor Dumbledore seperti dua minggu lalu. Marlene bergidig membayangkan Alice dan Frank dilemari sapu, dipergoki oleh kepala sekolah. Lily mengangkat wajahnya begitu Marlene menutup pintu kamar mereka. Rambut merahnya terurai di bahunya, dia tersenyum pada Marlene.

"Pesta lagi di bawah?" tanya Lily.

"Yap." Marlene menyimpan bukunya di atas meja di samping ranjangnya yang berada diantara ranjang Lily dan Alice. "Merayakan pertandingan Quidditch perdana besok."

Lily menggeleng pelan, senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. "Orang-orang bodoh itu. Belum tentu mereka akan menang besok dan mereka sudah pesta sekarang."

"Aku tau," Marlene mengerang dan menghempaskan dirinya ke atas ranjang. "Dan aku belum menyelesaikan peer Professor McGonagall."

"Kita masih punya seminggu, Mar, tenanglah." Lily tertawa kecil. "Aku dan Alice akan membantumu."

Marlene menoleh memperhatikan wajah Lily dengan ekspresi lembutnya. Dia tidak percaya dia baru saja mendengar Lily menyuruhnya untuk menunda mengerjakan peer. Seperti bukan Lily yang Marlene kenal. Jadi dia mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang Marlene baru tau beberapa detik kemudian akan sangat dia sesali.

"Lil, apa kamu mulai menyukai James?"

Mata Lily membelalak. "APA KAMU GILA?! POTTER ITU YAA-"

Marlene mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Pertandingan Quidditch pertama di tahun ajaran ini adalah Gryffindor melawan Hufflepuff. Dan setiap kali Gryffindor bermain, selalu ada ritual yang terjadi di lapangan sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Setidaknya setelah James Potter berhasil masuk tim. Potter akan memberikan setangkai bunga untuk Lily. Seperti hari ini, Lily serta merta membakar bunga pemberian si Potter itu lalu ngedumel panjang lebar tentang bagaimana Potter tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman.

Marlene menghela nafas. Dia sudah belajar untuk tidak mendengarkan tanpa menutup telinganya, jadi dia membiarkan Lily mengomel panjang lebar tentang James Potter. Matanya tertuju pada Sirius Black yang berada di sisi lain tribun bersama Remus dan Peter. Marlene tau Sirius pandai menggunakan sapu dan bermain Quidditch. Bahkan adiknya si Regulus Black merupakan bagian dari tim Slytherin, seorang Seeker. Tapi Sirius selalu memilih untuk duduk di tribun, berteriak (dan memaki) sahabatnya. Sirius hanya terlihat tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan tim Quidditch.

Peluit dibunyikan dan Quaffle dilemparkan. Suara di sekitar semakin riuh. Marlene melihat Potter mengoper Quaffle pada Frank dan Frank mengopernya kembali pada Potter melewati kepala seorang Chaser Hufflepuff. Potter melemparkan Quaffle ke ring dan masuk! Poin pertama untuk Gryffindor. James dan Frank memang tim yang sangat baik, keduanya juga menyukai perempuan yang sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan sapu. _Fun fact_.

"Yeah! _Nice_ Prongs! Woohoo!" seru Sirius dengan antusias.

Pertandingan berlangsung tidak begitu lama. Tidak sampai satu jam, pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan Gryffindor 230 - 20 atas Hufflepuff.

Tim Gryffindor melakukan putaran kemenangan saat sebuah Bludger menampar Potter tepat di pipi kanan dan membuatnya terjatuh dari sapu. Marlene tersentak kaget, dia bisa mendengar Lily berteriak di sampingnya. Beruntung Madam Hooch dengan cepat memberi mantra levitasi sebelum James benar-benar menabrak tanah. Dan James segera dibawa keluar dari lapangan.

"Menurutmu Prongs baik-baik saja, Moony?"

Marlene mendengar Sirius bertanya pada Remus. Dia tersenyum kecil. Sirius benar-benar peduli pada temannya.

"Karena kalau dia terluka permanen, aku akan kehilangan tiga puluh Galleon."

 _Or not._

* * *

a/n : hey guys. hope you like my new story! as for the other unfinished stories...I'm sorry. I'll try my best to finish those stories.


End file.
